


Empress

by orphan_account



Category: apex legends - Fandom, the arcana
Genre: Brief mention of all arcana characters, Bro I have no clue how this works, F/F, atla references!, crypto becomes a dad, trigger warnings?, we see mila again!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Empress

Empress, yeah. That’s my legend name. I was in the same category as Loba and Lifeline, I could easily revive teammates and give them half health and 25% of their shields, my ult instantly takes away health and sheilds from anyone within a 50 meter radius from me. Anyway, my real name is Princess Kya of Vesuvia, I have 3 older siblings and 2 younger siblings. My mother bore me at the bright age of 34, so old I know. (This is quite literally a joke. Nothing wrong with being 34 and having a child ❤️)  
I’m actually 26 now, and just chilling in the apex games because of my powers.  
I’ve been introduced to Loba and Lifeline due to our Category similarities. They’ll be showing me around, tho Loba is quite annoying and asking me why I don’t have a normal hair color.  
“Beautiful, why is your hair white?” She asks, twirling my hair around her finger, I slowly remove it from her grip.  
Lifeline sighs, “Yah can’t jus ask someone why ther hair is white!” She snaps at Loba.  
“I’m just curious is all.” Loba snaps back.  
I laughed at their bickering. “I was blessed with white hair, by the moon goddess.”  
“Well, it’s beautiful.” Loba said smiling at me.  
I smiled back at her.  
“Come on, both a ya. All the legends are waiting for ya!” Lifeline said smiling at me. Her smile contagious.  
I smiled back before nodding.


End file.
